As the Wind Blows
by Only-eyes-for-Riddick
Summary: In her search for the Ultimate Truth, Airiala arrives at Hogwarts to help the fight against Voldemort. 1st in the Elemental Series. AU COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did the 6th book would have ended a little differently. **

**Anyways, this is the first in a series of 6 about the Elementals (all of which I do own). This story is an AU with a bunch of OCs. It has absolutely nothing to do with the 6th book simply because I came up with this idea months before the book came out. I hope that you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think or you will never know the true ending of the story.**

"Damn it to hell," Severus Snape stated as he paced Dumbledore's office. The Deatheaters' gathering tonight had added another problem in the quest to destroy Voldemort.

"Please Severus, tell me what happened," Dumbledore said calmly from behind his desk, his eyes twinkling slightly.

"The Dark Lord explained that there was a force that would destroy Potter since his wand is useless against Potter's wand. He was talking about using the power of the four elements to do the job."

Snape stopped pacing and looked at the Headmaster's twinkling eyes. "I have a feeling you know what he's talking about."

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm afraid I do."

Snape sat down in one of the red armchairs across from the Headmaster's desk and sighed. "Are you going to explain, or do I have to guess?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath before beginning. "The elementals have been around since the beginning of time. In the beginning they were in their basic forms: air, water, earth, and fire, but as man started to roam they started taking on human forms.

"Each of these elementals can control their said element: Earth to earth, fire to fire, and so on. Their goal in life is to find, what they call, the Ultimate Truth. A truth that when told would increase their powers ten-fold.

"When the human form of the element dies, the element returns to its basic form. Then somewhere else it is reborn with all the memories of their previous lives. How Voldemort came across all this information doesn't matter. We must find the four elementals before he does."

"Well, that shouldn't be too difficult," Snape said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

Suddenly they heard laughter. Snape looked around for it because it seemed to come from all angles. Then he looked up at the top of the stairs in Dumbledore's office.

There was a girl just sitting up there above Dumbledore's desk.

"Luckily," Dumbledore said drawing Snape's attention, "Airiala knew that I had all the research materials needed by the elementals to find the Ultimate Truth."

"Airiala?" Snape said looking back up at where the girl was, but she was gone.

There was a sudden gust of wind flowing passed Snape that almost made him shiver at the cold, followed by more laughter. Snape turned.

The girl, who must be Airiala who Dumbledore what talking about, was standing behind him. Her gray eyes were wide and shining with laughter. Her silver hair hung passed her round face and shoulders. Her full lips were pulled back into a wide smile showing her pearl white teeth. She was wearing a tight white tank top, which Snape noticed showed off her breasts quite nicely, and loose white jeans. On her feet was a pair of white Nike shoes with silver Nike stripes on the side.

Next to Snape and his usual all black attire, she appeared to be glowing.

"You don't have to search for the elementals," Airiala said drawing Snape's attention to her face.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Why?"

"They are coming to Hogwarts themselves. Hopefully arriving in a few days time, but before the winter holidays for sure."

Snape crossed his arms and glared at her. Airiala just smiled at him before she burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry sir, but you look so absurd. Like someone took away your toy or something."

"Are you going to continue to play this game with me?" Snape snapped.

Airiala stopped laughing and looked Snape right in the eyes with an extremely serious face. "I don't know Professor. Am I playing a game with you?"

Dumbledore laughed at the scene. The girl was obviously confounding Snape and he didn't like it one bit.

Snape wanted to wipe that smile right off her face, but kept his cool in front of the Headmaster. He would get her later for making a fool out of him.

"How do you know the elementals are on their way to Hogwarts?"

Airiala smiled. "Because Professor," she said before lifting her arm slightly in the air, followed by the wind to begin blowing about the room, "I am one of them."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: don't own Harry Potter.**

Airiala took a deep breath as she walked along the grounds of Hogwarts by the Forbidden Forest.

It was her second day here. A warm, sunny late summer day before school began again. After that Airiala would be restricted to the castle until the Christmas holidays. This was for her own protection and she understood that, but she wasn't prepared to be locked up for so long.

She hummed a tune she remembered during her time in America. It was upbeat and happy, but she couldn't remember the words.

The breeze was just strong enough to keep her cool, but not so strong that it would mess up her hair. All in all, it was a perfect day so far.

Meeting Dumbledore's spy Deatheater hadn't been so bad. He was rude and mean, but who wouldn't be after attending a meeting. He was different than what she thought. In many ways she saw an older gentleman with graying hair and wrinkles. Severus Snape was a big surprise.

He wasn't handsome by any stretch of the imagination. His shoulder length hair was lanky, greasy, and did nothing to help his look. His eyes were dark and quite fearsome. They were the darkest color she had ever seen she was almost sure they were black, and soul-less. His face was pale and shallow, and that large nose did nothing to help.

To go with his dark hair and dark eyes would be his dark clothes. The teaching robes hide his body leaving only his head and hands visible. He was taller than Airiala by a good foot, forcing her to look up at him, which she hated doing to anyone.

Now his hands held promise. The long fingers with their slender design lead any woman to wonder what else they were good at besides brewing potions.

Airiala sighed, causing the wind to blow slightly harsher before settling down, and headed back up to the castle.

Because she had arrived before school had started, the strong wards on the library to keep out all during the summer vacation had yet to be taken down, leaving Airiala to peruse Dumbledore's private collection until then.

So far she hadn't found much, except information she already knew. The Ultimate Truth would be the only piece of knowledge not passed on through the Elementals, although the reason why was unknown.

It was a mystery Airiala planned to solve. The Air Elemental had always been a big fan of mystery, Water was always a romantic, Fire was always ready for action, and Earth was a big dramatic. That was the way it always had been, and always would be.

Now with the threat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the Elementals must work together to help Harry Potter defeat him. Otherwise, there would be no hope for the future.

Airiala stepped into the foyer and up the first set of stairs toward the Great Hall. Her footsteps echoed off the stonewalls as she moved through the corridors toward the Headmaster's office.

Airiala thought about the Ultimate Truth and what exactly it could be. Why was it so mysterious, and why wasn't that knowledge passed on through the ages?

She was so lost in her thoughts that she passed right by the entrance to the Headmaster's office, turned the corner, and ran directly into Snape.

"Sorry," she said without looking up.

"Watch where you're going," Snape replied with his icy voice, "Damn Elemental." Airiala's head snapped up at him, fire in her eyes.

"I said I was sorry," she snapped at him. "There is no need for you to be so damn moody and rude."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "I believe that you were the one who rudely walked into me."

"And, if I recall, I apologized."

Airiala was getting angry and wind started to blow through the hallway, causing Snape's robes to flap about like wings.

Snape didn't notice. "Yes, you apologized. Good time to learn manners."

"Manners! What about you?"

"What the devil are you talking about?"

"I have a name, Professor, and it's not 'Elemental'."

"I know that."

"Then call me by my proper name."

By now the two were yelling over the strong rushing winds, though neither realized it. However, Dumbledore and McGonagall certainly noticed when they rounded the corner and was blasted with strong winds.

"You are in danger, surely you understand that," Snape yelled at the girl.

"Of course I know that. Why the hell do you I'm here? To sit through your mediocre potions class?"

"How dare you."

"I dare. Are you so insecure that you can't take a little criticism?"

"I am not insecure and that was not criticism. It was a flat out rude comment."

"You arrogant ass!"

"Elemental, you try my patience."

"My name is Airiala, not 'Elemental'. Get it through your thick skull."

"I will call you what I please."

"Damn you Snape. Damn you to Hell. You are the rudest, most insufferable prick I have ever met."

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore bellowed effectively ending the argument.

The wind died down instantly as Snape and Airiala looked up at the Headmaster. It was when she saw the state that Dumbledore's hair was in that Airiala realized what she had done.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry Albus. I didn't realize that my anger had gotten away from me so badly."

"It is quite alright Airiala," Dumbledore said calmly. "Now who would like to explain what was going on here?"

Both Airiala and Snape started talking at the same time, explaining their side of the events before they started arguing again, causing the wind to blow slightly.

"Quiet," Dumbledore said causing them both to go silent.

Dumbledore was in shock. Whenever these two were around each other, they acted like children, constantly bickering.

"Headmaster, I…"

"Quiet Severus," Dumbledore said forcefully. Snape shut his mouth, but glared at the girl next to him.

"Albus…please understand…"

"Quiet Airiala," Dumbledore said in the same forceful tone. Airiala's eyes widened as she shut her mouth.

Several minutes passed in silence while Dumbledore was watching them and thinking.

"Now," Dumbledore said calmly, "Airiala, I believe you and I have an appointment. This incident will not be repeated again and the two of you will learn to get along. Understand?"

McGonagall watched as Airiala nodded and Snape crossed his arms. "Understood," Snape said looking away from all of them.

"Good," Dumbledore said before motioning to Airiala, "Now, let's go Airiala."

Airiala followed Dumbledore to his office around the corner, trying her hardest not to look back at the Potions Master.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. Please review this so I know if anyone likes it or not.**

"Damn," Airiala said placing another book aside. Since school had stated up again, Airiala has spent hours in Dumbledore's office reading every book he had which could contain anything about the Ultimate Truth.

There was a small cough catching Airiala's attention. She glanced up and smiled at Dobby.

Dobby had been asked to attend to Airiala since it was impossible for her to leave the Headmaster's office during the day. The longer she could remain hidden, the safer she would be.

Dobby set a tray next to her before bowing and leaving. Airiala sighed and turned back to the book.

In the four weeks she had been at Hogwarts, she had only gone through a fourth of the Headmaster's books, and even less in the restricted section of Library.

She had been given permission to enter the library after curfew and inspect the restricted section, but she still hadn't come up with anything.

Airiala set the book aside and sighed. "This is too much for one person," she said to herself as she picked up the tray. She removed the cover and smiled.

There was a humble lunch of a turkey sandwich, salad, a green apple, and a glass of water. Nest to the salad was a small dish of Italian dressing and a spoon.

"Dobby remembered," Airiala said smiling. She had asked Dobby to put her dressing on the side for her, just in case she decided to have her salad plain, which she did often.

Airiala stood and grabbed the apple as she walked down the stairs. She took a bite out of her apple as she wandered around the lower level of Dumbledore's office. She did this often to, just to get some exercise.

Airiala sat in Dumbledore's chair behind his desk and spun away from the desk, facing the back wall. Suddenly she froze as she heard the entranceway open and someone step in.

"Albus, we must talk," Snape said walking into the room. Airiala relaxed slightly as she took another bite of her apple. This could be interesting.

"It's about that Elemental," he said. "No one on the staff has seen or heard from her in almost three weeks. It is quite possible that You-Know-Who may have captured her. How, I'm not sure, but still possible."

Airiala held in a giggle as she turned the chair to face Professor Snape. "Worried about me?"

Snape narrowed his eyes at the smiling girl. "There you are," he said through clenched teeth.

"Here I am. In the same place I am everyday from before sunrise until after curfew. Can't have any of your little Slytherins discovering me."

"Indeed," he replied. He turned to leave, but suddenly Airiala appeared in front of him.

"Don't go," she said almost pleadingly. "It's been so long since I had someone other than Dumbledore to talk to."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the girl. She wanted to talk to him?

"I must go, " he said forcefully. Airiala grabbed his arm as he tried to walk past her.

"Please stay," she whispered, not looking at him. "Just for a few minutes."

"You desire my company that much?"

"I've been alone everyday in this room for three weeks. I'm the Wind Elemental, meant to be free and wild, not locked up and hidden from the world. I would love to argue with you rather than be all alone here. So, yes, I desire your company."

Snape sighed. He didn't really wish to stay, but it sounded much better than going to that 3rd year Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw class he had in twenty minutes.

"I'll stay," he said turning back into the room, "but only for a few minutes."

Airiala looked up at him with a huge smile on her face. Suddenly she darted forward and hugged him around the waist.

Snape barely had time to notice before she released him. "Sorry," she said with a big smile, "I was just so excited. For once I can have a conversation without mention of muggle candies."

Snape sat in a nearby chair, hiding his amusement at her comment. It was true that the Headmaster was overly obsessed with muggle candies.

Airiala sat in the chair next to him, still smiling. "So, how are classes going?"

"As well as can be expected considering that very few take the class seriously."

"Maybe you should tell them that you poisoned them and have them make the 'antidote' before class ends. At the end, they will test their own potion and, if they are as bad as you say, then many will end up in sickbay and hopefully they will learn to take the class a bit more seriously."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Interesting idea. It's promising."

Airiala smiled. "Thank you. I personally never understood why people don't take potions seriously. It could save your life."

"Agreed," Snape said relaxing into his chair.

As Snape and Airiala entered into a conversation about potions, a 3rd year Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw class sat in the potions classroom, wondering when the "evil" Potions Master would show.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: just so everyone knows, this story will have slight romance in it. I also don't own Harry Potter. **

Airiala arrived at Dumbledore's office, as she did every morning, only this time she was in a much better mood.

It was nice talking with Snape yesterday. He knew a lot about potions and it was nice to have a conversation with someone other than Dumbledore.

Airiala entered the office and blinked in surprise. Dumbledore was there waiting for her.

"Hello," she said with a smile. "What are you doing up so early?"

Dumbledore didn't smile back, and there was no twinkle in his eyes as he answered. "I'm waiting for Severus."

"Professor Snape?" Airiala said narrowing her eyes in curiosity. "Where is he?"

"He was called away to a meeting and hasn't returned yet."

Airiala sighed. "Is he usually gone for long periods of time like this?"

"No, Voldemort believes he is spying on me and doesn't want me to become suspicious."

Airiala sat across from Dumbledore. "You must care a lot about him to be worried so much."

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, I suppose I do. He's like a son to me and whenever he goes off to these meetings it worries me."

Airiala smiled at Dumbledore. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine. He's all grown up and able to take care of himself."

Dumbledore sighed before standing. "I guess you're right. If he isn't here for the start of classes, I'll take over."

"You better hope he shows up," Airiala said with a smile, "from what I heard about his classes, one doesn't want to substitute. He doesn't even like teaching them."

Dumbledore smiled. "Severus over exaggerates. The students are simply terrified in his presence and cannot perform well."

Airiala laughed. "Terrified of him? He is hardly someone to be afraid of. He is simply stubborn and rude."

Dumbledore headed toward the door. True, but you have never been taught by him. Brilliant though he is, he has no practice in people skills. I hope someday he is able to overcome it and find someone to spend his life with."

"I agree," Airiala said causing Dumbledore to pause at the door and turn back to her. "He would probably be a very loving person once he is able to break down all the walls he has constructed to protect himself. Once the war is over, I'm sure he'll be able to find someone who can put up with that temper of his and still be a match for his brilliance."

"Indeed," Dumbledore said to himself before bidding Airiala good luck and heading off to the Great Hall for breakfast.

It wasn't until dinner that Airiala heard any news of Snape. He was still missing.

Airiala was beginning to worry. Dumbledore has said that Snape would never be missing from Hogwarts for too long because of his position as a spy.

Her eyes widened as she dropped the book she was reading. Was it possible his double agent status had been revealed? Could it be he was injured or even…dead?

Airiala looked up at the small clock. It was almost time for curfew and students would be in the halls heading back to their houses.

"Damn," Airiala said to herself. She stood and began to pace. She couldn't leave to check Snape's quarters until she was sure all the students were in bed.

After nearly two hours of pacing, Airiala left Dumbledore's office quickly and quietly. Anyone she ran into now would be a ghost or a staff member and neither would matter if they say her.

She reached the dungeons quickly and found Snape's quarters after searching every door and picture down there. The wards were still up and, by using the wind, she learned that no one was in there. "Unless he's dead," she thought to herself. She shook that thought from her head as she headed for the entrance to Hogwarts.

If he wasn't in his quarters, perhaps he would be nearby.


	5. Chapter 5

It was dark out with no moon to guide her as Airiala searched the extensive grounds of Hogwarts.

She had passed by Hagrid's hut when the wind came rushing to her. There was someone in the Forbidden Forest, alone, and quite human.

Following the trail, she headed into the darkness of the forest alone.

It was even harder to see here than in the clear fields of the school. The little light shining from the windows of the school had provided enough to search by, but here in the woods she was forced to rely on her wind.

"Severus!" she yelled, knowing he would answer her if he was out there. "Severus!"

She had to be getting closer because the wind was getting stronger. Airiala was beginning to panic. What was Professor Snape doing out here?

"Sever…" Airiala hit the ground. She had tripped over something rather large…and moaning!

Airiala looked at her feet and could see a figure in the darkness. "Severus?" she said softly.

The figure looked up towards her. "It's…Professor…" The man tried to say, but Airiala didn't care. She instantly recognized that voice.

"Oh, Professor Snape! I've found you!" she said moving to his side. Airiala listened to his shallow breathing and started fearing the worst.

"What happened?" she asked gently. She touched his side and felt a warm, sticky liquid reaching her fingers. She instantly drew back.

"Dear God!" she exclaimed. "You're bleeding!"

Taking the bottom of her shirt she ripped it and covered his wound. Then she sent the wind to Hogwarts to get someone's attention. Then it was quiet, with only their breathing breaking the silence.

Airiala kept pressure on the wound on his side for several minutes before she realized that could be one wound of many.

"Are you injured anywhere else?" she asked gently. Snape tried to answer, but he couldn't get the words out. Suddenly he felt a hand on his cheek.

The hand, though covered in his blood, was warm and soft. Just like the voice that came with it. "Just nod yes or no."

He shook his head indicating he had no other injuries, at least none as bad as the one on his side she was already attending to.

"Are you sure?" This time he answered with a nod. "Okay, I had to make sure."

Airiala went back to concentrating on his wound. She didn't know what had happened, but once he was well enough to speak she was going to find out.

The wind came rushing around them suddenly and Airiala looked up to see someone coming toward her carrying a light.

"Over here!" she yelled. The light moved toward her faster and suddenly both Hagrid and Dumbledore were visible.

"He's bleeding badly," Airiala said as she removed the rest of her shirt and placed it over the wound.

Hagrid placed the lantern on the ground before gently picking Snape up and keeping pressure on the wound.

"Take him to your cabin Hagrid," Dumbledore said. Hagrid nodded before heading off in the direction of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore quickly transfigured a nearby stick into a large blanket, which he handed to Airiala before picking up the lantern.

"We need to hurry," he said. Airiala wrapped the blanket around her bare shoulders and nodded.

When they reached Hagrid's cabin Dumbledore asked Airiala to wait outside.

"I'll call you when we're finished. Stay out here and don't let anyone in here."

Airiala nodded and quickly set up a wind barrier around the building after Dumbledore had entered the cabin.

The next several minutes seemed like hours to the girl. She was tired and worried. What could have happened? Was his spy status revealed and they tried to kill him. Would they try again?

Did they succeed this time?

By the time Dumbledore opened the door, Airiala had worked herself up to near tears.

"Airiala?"

She looked up and quickly rushed through her barrier and to Dumbledore. "Is he okay?"

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Yes, you can come in now."

Airiala didn't even wait for Dumbledore's permission before rushing past him into the cabin, straight to Snape's side.

He was lying on a rather uncomfortable looking bench, looking a little worse for wear, but he was breathing steadily. He was going to live.

"Thank god," Airiala said as she sat on the ground next to the bench.

Dumbledore smiled at the girl. "If it hadn't of been for you he would have died before morning. You saved his life. Thank you."

Airiala took Snape's large hand in her rather small ones. Despite all the time they spent arguing she still couldn't imagine Hogwarts without him. "I care about him. He's my friend."

She actually cared about him. Snape was in shock. He wasn't asleep, just resting as best he could on the hard bench. He has almost jumped when she took his hand in her own.

Even in the woods, when she had been taking care of him, he hadn't realized how close to tears she was. Then when he saw her sitting there in the cool weather using her shirt to keep pressure on his wound, leaving her half-naked in just her bra and jeans, he understood how much she had sacrificed for him.

She could have been seen, or captured while she was searching for him, but she did it anyway and saved his life. He would argue with her about that later, because he knew it would lead to an argument.

For now, he was grateful.


	6. Chapter 6

Airiala went to visit Snape in Hagrid's hut every evening for the week he was forced to remain there.

Sometimes he would be sleeping, so Airiala spent her time talking to Hagrid or just watching over him as he slept.

When he was awake, he complained. Airiala never thought she had ever heard anyone complain as much as that man.

At first he complained about the pain he was feeling, then he complained about being forced to remain in Hagrid's hut, then he complained about her.

"Do you know how much danger you put yourself in by coming to find me? You should have remained at Hogwarts," Snape said one night after Hagrid had gone to bed.

"I was concerned. Albus had told me how worried he was about you he was and that made me worried as well."

"That is no excuse to put yourself in danger," he replied. Airiala picked up a bowl of soup she had made in Hagrid's kitchen and offered it to Snape.

"I made this for you," she said. Snape narrowed his eyes before sitting up carefully and taking the bowl from her.

When he moved, the blanket covering him fell revealing his upper torso, which Airiala had to force herself not to look at. Dumbledore had been able to heal the minor wounds, but the largo one on his side had to be wrapped up tightly for a few days before Dumbledore could even attempt to heal it.

Airiala's eyes betrayed her and wandered from the point on the wall she was attempting to concentrate on to Snape's body.

He had the planes and muscles of a man who worked out everyday. He looked delightful. His arms, though small, were definably defined. Airiala couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have those arms wrapped around her. His chest had very little hair, which didn't bother her cause she never was a fan of body hair.

A slight breeze had started blowing though the room, causing Snape to shiver slightly.

"Would you mind not blowing wind around the room?"

His voice broke Airiala out of her analysis of his body and her eyes flew up to his face. The breeze stopped instantly.

"It was starting to get cold in here," Snape said still eating the soup, not looking at her.

"No problem," Airiala said calmly. He hadn't noticed her staring at him as she let out a breath.

Snape finished the soup and handed the bowl back to her. "I don't know how much longer I could have eaten Hagrid's cooking."

Airiala smiled as she walked over to the kitchen sink and started to wash the dishes she had used. "I know what you mean."

Snape watched her back as she washed the dishes. He had a strange urge to thank her for saving his life, but he couldn't do it. Every time he tried it ended up turning into a complaint about her actions.

Airiala walked back over to him after finishing with the dishes. "You should rest," she said indicating he should lie down.

"Now's the time," he thought as he unknowingly complied with her request. "Just say 'thank you' before she leaves."

Airiala, careful no to touch him, covered him with the blanket and flipped off the light.

Airiala moved to the door and opened it, letting in the small amount of moonlight there was. "Goodnight professor," she said before leaving Hagrid's hut leaving Snape in the dark.

Snape mentally cursed himself after she left. He could have thanked her for something she did for him tonight, but instead he said nothing and just let her leave.

"Goodnight," he said before falling asleep, listening to Hagrid's snores.

Airiala walked to her room and fell onto her bed, exhausted. She fell asleep without even bothering to change out of her clothes. Her dreams were calm and happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Snape was back in his classroom, teaching the dunderheads, as he called them, and he still hadn't thanked Airiala and it was nagging at him.

Every time he saw her she had her nose stuck in the some book doing research for the Ultimate Truth. She seemed to be spending all her time on that and not doing anything else.

He had informed Dumbledore of how he had been injured.

It was discovered that he wasn't loyal to the Dark Lord. Somehow Lucius had learned that there was an element at Hogwarts and had questioned Snape about it. When he denied it, Lucius called him a traitor. Despite his best efforts to rectify the situation, Snape was eventually confirmed to be a traitor and they were order to kill him. Luckily he was able to avoid every killing curse thrown at him, but when the blades started slashing he wasn't able to avoid the points.

One pierced his side violently before he was able to apparate to just outside Hogwarts grounds. He had just barely gotten onto the grounds when he collapsed. Snape couldn't recall how long he laid there before Airiala came and saved him.

Her quick thinking had kept him alive long enough for Dumbledore to heal him, yet he didn't know how to thank her.

Snape had just entered Dumbledore's office when a book flew across the room, almost hitting him in the head.

"It's hopeless!" Airiala all but yelled. "I must have read every damn book in this office and I still don't have a single clue on what the Ultimate Truth is."

Snape ventured further into the office, the flying book resting in his hands. Airiala was pacing back and forth between two rows of stacked books. The wind was surrounding her in a mini tornado, causing her hair to float around her face.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Airiala stopped moving, causing the wind to stop too. She turned to face Snape as her silver hair fell back into place.

"No," Airiala replied. "Just having a difficult time finding what I need."

"I figured, but you do know that throwing the book isn't going to make it any easier?"

Airiala smiled. "I know, but it makes me feel better." Then her eyes widened and her hands covered her mouth. "Oh, God. I didn't hit you, did I?"

"Luckily not," Snape replied. "If you had I may have been unconscious."

Airiala walked forward and took the book from his hands. "Thank you," she said as she took it. She quickly placed it on a pile of books on Dumbledore's desk before turning back to him. "What can I do for you?"

For the first time since he was a student at Hogwarts, Snape was nervous. He didn't know why, but he was.

"I…was looking for the Headmaster," he said. He sighed to himself.

"Oh…Well, I think that Albus is in the Room of Requirement, or on his way to lunch."

Suddenly Dobby appeared with a sandwich, orange slices, and water. He flinched slightly at seeing Snape, but he held his ground.

"Thanks Dobby," Airiala said taking the tray from him.

"Dobby glad to help," he said before disappearing back to the kitchen.

Airiala set the tray on the cleanest space on Dumbledore's desk before turning back to Snape. "Is there a reason why he flinched when he saw you? It was almost like he was terrified of you."

"He is," Snape said. "When he was a house elf for the Malfoys I was a frequent visitor, and I never treated him kindly. Naturally he still fears me."

Airiala nodded. "Makes sense. Speaking of Malfoy…" she paused, unable to finish her sentence.

"Yes?"

"Albus told me what happened and I was wondering if you think Lucius would try to harm you while you're here?"

Airiala sighed as she finished. Ever since Albus had told her the story her fear that someone would come and try to finish the job haunted her.

"I don't believe that Lucius is stupid enough to attempt such an endeavor," Snape said even though he wasn't sure himself. Lucius was known to do anything if it meant his place at the Dark Lord's side.

"I hope you're right," Airiala said. "You better hurry to lunch or Albus will come searching for you."

Snape turned and was out of the office when realized two things: he had forgotten to thank her again and he was following her orders.

He also realized that he didn't care.


	8. Chapter 8

Airiala picked up another book and began to read carefully. Although she had already looked through these books before, she felt she had been too hasty.

Besides, it never hurt to double check herself.

Snape had been up and about for a while now and it seemed like he had been avoiding her since the book throwing incident a few days ago, although she didn't know why.

The man was a puzzle and a contradiction. He is mean and rude, yet he had been kind to her on several occasions. He wears clothes that cover everything but his face and hands, yet he has an incredible body. His voice could evoke fear or make you laugh. The man was a giant mystery.

Airiala knew one thing, never get involved in a mystery in a man's past. It would only lead to trouble.

However, as the air elemental, she loved to solve them.

In the end, it was hopeless. She had to know about Snape and solve this mystery. It was the only way to get herself to concentrate.

So, naturally, she broke into the records room that night, where all the information of everyone who had ever taught or been taught at Hogwarts was located.

The room itself wasn't all that special, just a giant room filled with drawers labeled with years starting back when Hogwarts was first founded.

Airiala sighed; this was going to take a while.

Snape dismissed his final class for the day before heading into his office. He planned on grading papers, but chose to drink some fire whiskey instead.

He still hadn't thanked Airiala, and for some reason it was bothering him more than he would like it to.

He took another sip of his drink as she stared across the room at nothing.

Finally, after several minutes of intense thinking, he stood and left his office to search for Airiala. He figured it wouldn't be too hard, considering she was confined to Dumbledore's office till after curfew.

However, he didn't find her there. She had left a note to Dumbledore and Dobby that she had gone to her room because she wasn't' feeling well and that she wasn't hungry.

Snape left the note and headed for the girl's room. Of course it wasn't until he had walked the halls for an hour that he realized he didn't know where it was.

"Bloody hell," he said, angry with himself. He pulled his wand and performed a simple locator spell. A white light shot out of his wand and sped off to find the girl. Snape leaned against the wall to wait.

Across the hall from him was the hidden door to the records room. Only teachers and those with clearance could see the door, so students couldn't find out personal information about their fellow students or teachers.

Suddenly the white light flew back into his view and disappeared into the records room.

He raised an eyebrow as he waited. What would she be doing in the records room?

Seconds later the light reappeared, this time a nice blue color indicating she had been found. Snape crossed the hall and entered the room.

There she was, sitting on the ground, going through a drawer labeled "1985"

"What are you doing?"

Airiala jumped before turning to the voice. She paled as she quickly replaced the drawer. "I…" she said as she stood. "I…was…I was just investigating."

"Investigating what?"

Airiala licked her lips nervously. "The Ultimate Truth. I figured that it might have been used here in the past and was seeing if there was any record of it."

Snape raised an eyebrow. She was lying to him. "Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you are suspicious of everyone."

"That's not true. I'm only suspicious of you."

Airiala crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Who's lying now?"

Snape, who had never hit a woman willingly, had the urge to do so now. "Oh," he said painfully calm, "and who else am I suspicious of?"

"How about Harry and his friends? You always think they are breaking school rules."

"And I am often correct."

"You always try to get him expelled or in detention. You protect and alienate him because of his father."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think I knew James Potter?"

"I read your school file."

"So," Snape said yelling now, "That's what you were doing in here! Reading files!"

"No, just the ones concerning you."

"How dare you! Those are confidential files and you think that gives you the right to just come in here and read them."

Airiala sighed, trying to remain calm. "I admit it was the wrong way to go…"

"Damn straight it was wrong! How did you even find this room? Who lead you here?"

"No one. I used my wind to find it, the same way I used it to find you in the woods."

Snape stopped yelling. He had almost forgotten why he had sought her out in the first place.

"I'm sorry I read some of your files, but I couldn't help myself. You're a living mystery and by nature the air elemental loves to solve them. I'll be going back to Dumbledore's office now and when you're ready to accept my apology that's where I'll be."

Airiala swept out of the room, disappearing into the wind. Snape just stood there. Once again he had failed to thank her and had angered her instead.

He sighed as he left the records room to head for dinner. He was going to have to find a way to control his temper or he was in for a very frustrating year.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter…you should know that by now.**

Airiala knew something was wrong, she could feel it. She started to pace Dumbledore's office.

Something was wrong here; something bad was going to happen.

Finally Airiala could stand it no longer, she had to stop whatever bad thing that was going to happen from occurring.

She rushed to the door of the office and rushed out, down the stairs and out passed the statue. The hallway was crowded with students heading for lunch. Several stopped and stared at the girl rushing from Dumbledore's office.

Airiala didn't care she had to do something. Trusting her gut she rushed down the stairs and toward the Great Hall. Something was happening there.

A crowd was gathered outside the doors to the Great Hall. Airiala sighed, there was no way she'd get through. Airiala rushed off to find another way in.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall, Dumbledore and Snape stood facing Lucius Malfoy and several other Deatheaters.

"Our master knows the Elemental is here, now where is it?"

Severus moved to stand in front of Dumbledore. "Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said calmly, "Surely you wouldn't believe that we are hiding anything here. The Elementals are unpredictable creatures and do what they want. The only way to know an elemental is to be intimate with one. Has your Lord been intimate with an elemental in order to trace the location?"

"Whether he has or not is of no consequence, we know one is here. The Air Elemental in fact, the exception to your rule about intimacy."

Suddenly the kitchen door banged open and there stood Airiala. She looked from Dumbledore and Snape to the Deatheaters across from them. She rushed over to Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry, but I could sense something was wrong."

Suddenly a bright light flew past Snape and hit Airiala. The pain was unbearable. As suddenly as it came, it stopped.

"Who is this little charmer?" Lucius sneered. Airiala sat up and looked at him, her eyes as stormy as ever. Suddenly Snape moved and blocked her view.

"Just a student who believes herself above the rules."

Lucius smirked. "What house does she belong in?"

"Ravenclaw."

"What year is she?"

"Seventh."

"Then tell me Severus, why I have not seen this young beauty before, nor has my son?"

Severus said nothing.

"And, my dear friend, why is her accent so…American?"

Again, Snape said nothing. Airiala stood and watched the exchange. Lucius stood there, smiling, while Snape was protecting her.

"So, this is the Air Elemental," Lucius said smirking. "How beautiful she is."

Airiala flinched at the statement. If it were coming from anyone other than Lucius Malfoy she would have taken it as a compliment.

Snape gripped his wand tighter as Lucius shifted his gaze back to him.

"Tell me Severus, is she any good in bed?" Snape said nothing, but Airiala was starting to become angry.

"I'll bet she is. She is the wind isn't she? Wild, passionate, and free."

Airiala was angry now, but was doing her best to restrain herself. It would have worked had Lucius not spoken again.

"And like the wind, she makes no distinction on who she…blows."

That was the last straw. Airiala moved in front of Snape and glared at Malfoy. The wind began to pick up around them.

"Oh, getting angry now?"

Airiala turned her heard towards Snape, keeping her eyes on Malfoy. "Grab Dumbledore's arm and then both of you hang onto me. Don't ask any questions, just do it."

Snape turned to Dumbledore and pulled him closer, then both men held on. Snape wrapped his arm around her waist holding her against him while Dumbledore held onto the both of them in a strange hug.

Airiala took a moment to register how Snape was holding her before concentrating on Malfoy.

"Hang on tight," she said before it got windier. It rushed passed their ears with a deafening roar, but Airiala kept Snape and Dumbledore grounded.

The Deatheaters weren't as lucky. The wind was pushing them towards the doorway. It was amazing the amount of power Airiala was displaying.

Suddenly the Deatheaters were pushed aside and the wind stopped. The Deatheaters were busy trying to catch their breath after the force of hitting the House tables.

"Albus go and send everyone away. Now!"

Dumbledore released the last two and rushed out the door with a speed of a man half his age.

Once the doors were properly closed again did the wind begin to pick up again. Only then did Airiala speak to Snape.

"Things are going to get much more bumpy now. When I pass out due to the amount of energy I'm about to use I need you to brew the potion to give me back my strength. The instructions are in my pocket. I must have this potion immediately after it's brewed. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Snape replied.

"Alright, now you may want to hang onto me a little tighter and pray I get this right."

Snape wrapped his other arm around her waist and held her like one would a lover. Airiala took a deep breath before lifting her arms slowly. The wind began to concentrate around them, spinning around them faster and faster.

Lucius and the other Deatheaters watched as the wind spun around Airiala and Snape until both disappeared from sight. Airiala had created a tornado in the Great Hall.

The wind became even stronger as it crashed through the enchanted roof of the Great Hall. The House tables, brick and wood from the ceiling, and other decorations around the hall were caught up in the tornado.

Lucius and the Deatheaters were sucked up into the winds of the tornado spinning around the Great Hall.

In the center of the spiral, Airiala was growing weak. She had never used this much power at once and it was draining her fast.

With the last bit of her strength, Airiala removed the Deatheaters from the Great Hall and sent them flying into the lake.

"Walk with me," she yelled to Snape, who nodded in response. Still holding onto her, Snape and Airiala walked out the doors to the Great Hall though the winds of the tornado.

Once the doors were shut again and they were safely outside did Airiala lower her arms.

Loud crashes were heard through the large doors to the Great Hall as the wood and brick dropped to the ground.

"I did it," Airiala whispered before fainting in Snape's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Airiala awoke, slowly adjusting to her unfamiliar surroundings. This was a place she had never seen before, and it seemed quite dark, but not unpleasant.

"Ah, you've awakened," a baritone voice said from behind her. She turned to face Snape with a smile.

"Of course I am, you brewed the potion perfectly."

Snape nodded. "It was a challenge, but I figured it out."

Airiala began looking around the room. In front of here was a fireplace that was currently unlit with two bookshelves on each side, covered with books. On the mantle was two oil lanterns flickering light into the room. She was sitting up on a dark green sofa before a deep mahogany coffee table with a matching green chair on each end.

Behind Snape was a couple oil lanterns, both lit like the ones on the mantle of the fireplace. Between them was an open door leading into a well-lit potions workroom.

"Where am I?" Airiala asked quietly.

"My private quarters."

Airiala looked at Snape with wide eyes. "Really?" she said before glancing around the room again. "It's nice."

"This is only the sitting room," Snape said. "It connects the rest of my rooms, my office, and private labs together."

Airiala looked around the room in awe. "Impressive. Are the other professors as lucky as you?"

"They have similar set-ups. The Headmaster wished to see you."

Airiala nodded before she moved to stand. However, her legs were weak and she fell right back onto the couch.

"I guess my legs haven't gained their strength back yet," she said with a slight smile. "I guess Dumbledore will have to wait."

"He wanted to see you as soon as you awoke," Snape said moving to stand before her. He offered her his hand. "Come, I'll help you."

Airiala raised an eyebrow at him with a smile attached. She was amused at how he was acting. "you are being extra kind to me dear professor. Whatever for?"

"Twice now you have saved my life when most wouldn't have bothered. For this reason I have decided to be more…humble…towards you in the future."

Airiala smiled. "I'd like that," she said before taking his hand and allowing him to help her stand. "Maybe you'll use my name now."

She was on her feet steadily when he released her. Almost immediately she fell forward, right into his arms.

"Apparently you are going to need some help getting to the Headmaster's office."

"Yeah," Airiala said still leaning on Snape. She looked up at him and her eyes connected with his. She couldn't tell you how long she stood there, just staring at him, but it wasn't until he cleared his throat that she realized what she was doing and quickly looked away.

"Let's get going," Airiala said before moving away from Snape's body. "Don't want to be late."

Snape nodded before giving her his arm, which she took for balance, and gracefully lead her out of his quarters.

The walk to the Headmaster's office was filled with gasps, whispers, and gossip provided by the students, but between the two walking there was nothing but silence.

When they reached Dumbledore's office door, Snape released Airiala. "I must leave you here," he said.

As he spoke the phoenix statue moved to reveal the stairs to the office.

"Okay," Airiala said. Snape walked passed her on his way back to the dungeons. Airiala watched until he turned the corner and disappeared from her view.

"Thank you," she said before carefully walking up the stairs into Dumbledore's office.

Snape stopped at the door to his quarters and sighed.

"Thank you…Airiala."

**To Be Continued... Next Story - As the Rain Falls. **


End file.
